Pain My Love
by tiarakc
Summary: Sometimes love is too painful to just walk away from...
1. Pain My Love

Soo...

I figured since I won't be posting to my other story until Tuesday evening, I figured I'd post this one-shot from a bajillion years ago.

I'm still on the fence about the word _Bajillion_. If it's not a legitimate word...it should be.

Warnings: Hot man sex, language, and hints of alcohol use, but nothing serious. Oh...and a possessy Seto, but I'd take that anyday.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and definitely not making any money off this piece

* * *

"Again, Seto. Again! How much do you want me to take of this never coming home after I've slaved over the stove so that you would have a warm meal when you came home?!" Joey yelled into the phone. "How many boyfriends do you know that can honestly say that they do?"

On the other line Seto was trying his hardest not to blow a fuse. His face red with anger he tried to keep his composure as the male on the other line pushed his buttons beyond anything.

"Joey…" He gritted into the phone. "I am busy. I run a multi-billion dollar company and I don't need you whimpering and crying like a dog timing when I get home." He took a deep breath. "I know that you made dinner and I have said I am sorry so I do NOT need the third degree from you like you are my wife! If I wanted one, I'd be straight!"

"So that's what it is? Am I to only be here until you find use of me? Do you not want to spend anytime with me because you want to be around me?"

"That is not what I am saying and I am no longer going to have this conversation with you Joey. I have to attend to important business."

With the sound of the click in his ear and the now blaring dial tone, Joey couldn't believe that Seto had just hung up on him with his logic being that he had more "important business" to attend to? Did Joey and his relationship mean nothing to the CEO? Did he even care if Joey left today or tomorrow?

Joey slammed the phone down and stormed over to the stove taking the pots and frying pans from the burners before tossing them into the trash.

Fuck Seto and his cookware.

Seto had plenty of time to think about the situation about him and Joey. Of course he knew that he had been overreacting, but he expected that Joey should understand the situation. When running a company, sacrifices had to be made and if Joey wanted to keep the cherry red Porsche he was sporting, skipped nights of dinner would be the least of problems. But the conversation took a wrong turn and he didn't want Joey to think that he didn't care for him.

He loved his Joey just as much as Mokuba. The relationships were different, but the love was still there and he didn't love Joey any less. Joey questioning him over and over pissed him off more than anything when he tried his hardest. He wanted to spend time with Joey, but his job wouldn't allow it.

He stepped out of his midnight 2011 Maserati Granturismo convertible, locking the doors and made his way up to his mansion. Once inside, it was eerily quiet. For one he knew that Mokuba no longer lived in the house so that could have been a reason. Two, his servants had been long gone since it was now two in the morning. Now the only person missing was Joey.

Joey would usually be asleep on the family room couch when he came home this late, but when he entered the room, it was occupied only by a dim candle on the mantel. He figured he would be asleep in their bed. So as he began to undo his crisp white dress shirt from a long day, he made his was upstairs hoping Joey would keep him warm tonight.

Inside the room, was a different story. It wasn't even a sign that Joey had even been in the room to begin with. Everything was still in place. No sheets had been pulled back. No drawer had been left open. The remote to the flat screen was still in the same place on the side table and the curtains were still open from the morning.

If Joey thought Seto was being irrational earlier, he hadn't seen the worse of it.

* * *

"I know it's late." Joey said running his fingers through his hair as he sat on the couch. Tristan walked over with a cup of coffee, handing it to his best friend. "I don't understand Tristan. Am I the one acting like an idiot?"

"Oh please no. Kaiba was an asshole in high school and he's an asshole now."

"Must say though," Duke said from his spot on the loveseat. "He does care for you Joey and he has done a lot. Especially since the incident with your father."

"Yea, yeah." Joey rolled his eyes telling the other two he didn't want to talk about that situation. He took a sip from the cup Tristan had given to him. "Ugh." He said making a disgusted face and placed the cup onto the small coffee table in front of him. "You're coffee taste like shit, Tris."

"Fuck you!" Tristan said. "I worked my ass off on that coffee."

"Babe, you'll live. I'll make you some tea, Joe." Duke said making his way into the kitchen, not forgetting to give Tristan a small kiss on the lips.

"I just want a boyfriend, Tristan. I feel like me and Seto don't know shit about each other because he's not willing to take five minutes and talk to me. I feel like I have to make an appointment like one of his clients, just to get my dick sucked!"

"Uh…?" Tristan sat dumbfounded.

"Sorry Tris." Joey sighed closing his eyes. He thought that leaving the house around midnight and coming to talk to his best friends, it would be able to help calm his nerves, but it only made his brain more scrambled. He looked at his watch realizing it was now two and Seto was probably just walking into the door. Seto probably hadn't even bothered wondering where he was when he would come home and find the house abandoned.

His cell phone began to vibrate in his pants and he pulled it out seeing Seto and his picture as his caller id picture. He answered the phone, not even getting a word in before Seto spoke.

"Get home."

And he hung up.

Joey shook his head hanging up.

"Kaiba?" Tristan asked and Joey nodded. "You should probably get home. He's probably worried sick." Joey gave him a look as if to say, 'you're not funny'. "Okay." He said holding his hands up in defense. "I just don't want the asshole to show up at my apartment with a chainsaw ready to go on a rampage."

"Oh please. He would never use a chainsaw…" Duke said entering the room, cups of tea steaming. "Too messy."

"Uh yea…Joe? You should probably stay here for the night." Tristan suggested and Joey shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be leaving in a few. I miss the bastard."

* * *

When Joey entered the bedroom, as soon as he flipped the bedroom light switch hands wrapped around throat slamming against the wall. He looked into the angry eyes of his boyfriend, not with fear, but with the same amount of fire before he grabbed Seto's arms and pushed him back with all his strength.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Joey yelled.

"My problem?! It's four in the goddamn morning! Where were you?!"

"I don't question whether you were really at work."

"I was! Working my ass off to keep us in this house and you in that car you just came home in."

"I was over at Tristan and Duke's if you must know. I wasn't exactly able to have dinner with my boyfriend since he's out "working his ass off"." Joey had began to take his jacket when Seto pushed him against the wall slamming both his hands on either side of the slightly shorter boy's head. "What is this about Seto? Why are we doing this, baby?" He pleaded in a small whisper.

Seto gave him no warning before he forced his lips against the blond's.

Joey didn't know how to react. Did he want Seto this way? Four in the morning exhausted of all the shit they had been through? As Seto's fingers began to run up the thin fabric of his t-shirt, his only answer was..

Yes.

It was merely seconds before they had ripped each other's clothes off and Joey had already threw Seto on his back onto the bed biting down the toned chest of his boyfriend, stroking the hardening length between his fingers.

"You know what I want you to do, Joey. Do it."

Joey got on his knees on the floor between Seto's leg and swallowed the length until it was deep in the back of his throat. He saw as Seto tossed his head back enjoying every moment that was happening.

Seto loved the feel of Joey's velvet mouth hot around his cock as it made his insatiable drive sky rocket. He grabbed the blonde locks between his slender fingers and pumped well enough into the wet cavern of Joey's mouth rather rough. Joey had to yank himself away before Seto got the hint and stood up grabbing Joey along with him. He pressed his lips against Joey's once more, not as rough as the first, but borderline.

Before Joey knew it, he was tossed on the bed. He watched as Seto snatched the side table drawer from its holding and fumbled through for a tube he soon pulled out. Tossing the drawer aside he settled himself between Joey's legs spreading ample amount of lube between them.

Both gasped when Seto invaded Joey deep. Seto even had to lean his head down for a bit before he was able to move because the inside of Joey felt like silk and if he moved he was sure to come. But when he did move, it was lust filled and frantic.

"Oh God Seto!" He cried out and bit into Seto's shoulder to calm himself from screaming.

When the brunet came, the blonde wasn't far behind as he came against Seto's stomach and chest. He collapsed on top of the smaller male trying to catch his breath after finishing the sex.

Joey opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling giving a big sigh.

Sex.

That's all it was to Joey.

And if he were to feel this used after it, maybe sex with Seto was overrated.

* * *

"I expect to see you here when I get home."

"You expect a lot of things." Joey said rolling his eyes. He was laying in the bed, the morning after, sheet wrapped around his chest as he faced the bathroom, adjacent to the bed. He watched Seto shaving his face, admiring the way the white towel hung around the brunet's hips. He had to lick his lips as he imagined seeing Seto's cute little pale cheeks beneath the cotton.

"I mean it Joey." Seto stopped for a minute and looked at him on the bed.

"Seto, you really don't expect for me to wait for you while you go about and do what you want? Wouldn't you rather me go out than timing when you get home?" he said mockingly as he sarcastically stated what the brunet told him only the night before.

"No." Seto went back to shaving not giving it a second thought.

"You're so confusing."

"Joey, it's not confusing. Just be here when I get home."

Joey could hear the irritation in the other's voice and he rolled over looking out of the window and into the morning's sun rise.

He loved Seto with all his heart, but he would die before he was treated like a servant.

* * *

It was about 1:00 in the morning when Seto had left is office building without a word to neither the janitorial staff nor the security. He just got into his car and sped off out of the garage.

As he entered the busy city on a Friday night, he looked around. Couples and friends were laughing about as they had drunken fun with each other. He never much liked the club scene, but would rather enjoy a nice dinner in a five star restaurant.

How typical.

When it came to Joey, they boy enjoyed everything. It was hard not to please Joey which is why the CEO never made an effort to try. Seto just thought that Joey was fine as long as he had a boyfriend and got sex. And this rationale became even more absurd as he realized Joey wasn't happy with just that. Would he have come complaining that night about dinner had it been so simple?

A familiar site of blonde hair caught his attention as he came to a stop light. There was Joey on the sidewalk arms linked with another male. They both were slightly stumbling down the street, but Joey's apparent drunkenness wasn't what upset him.

He was smiling.

It was something that Seto hadn't seen for a while, months to be a little more precise, and the fact that another man was making him do it, broke Seto's heart a bit.

His Joey was happy with someone else.

More bitter than ever, he waited for the light to turn green before he slammed on the gas pedal and flew through the intersection.

Joey staggered into the house. He had to laugh at himself not having felt quite this drunk in a while. Especially with the influence of his best friend, Tristan. He tried to shut the door quietly behind him as if not to wake Seto, but when the light flicked on as he stood in the entrance hall, he knew the CEO was not far behind. He turned and found Seto leaning against the wall where the light switch was, casually smoking a cigarette between thin lips.

"Babe, what are you still doing up?" Joey asked, slightly wavering.

"Waiting for you." Seto exhaled.

"I thought you quit that?"

"Mm…some things can't be left in the past."

"What the hell?" Joey said as he tried to focus. He made his way to the stairs, slightly stammering as he made his way up. "I'm going to bed."

"Did you have fun tonight Joey?"

"Yes. Best fun I have had in a while."

As Joey made it about midway up the stairs, Seto yanked his cigarette from his mouth and distinguished it against the wall before tossing the stub into silk plant's basket. Usually he would never dare to do such, but he was beyond piss to worry about it. What gall did Joey have to walk in the house as if nothing happened earlier as if he wasn't just hanging off some other man's shoulder.

"Who was he?"

Joey paused in his movements and turned and looked at Seto.

"What?"

"I saw you tonight! I saw you with another man. Did he make you feel amazing? Did he give you everything that you claim that I can't give you? Were you left satisfied?"

"Seto what the hell are you talking about? I was out with Tristan tonight! We went to the bar!"

"Joey, do you even love me as much I love you?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"I did."

"I am not going to stand here and have this conversation with you in the condition I am in. I'm tired and I'm drunk and I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, you royal asshole!"

Joey stormed up the stairs and disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

Would Seto change? Would he care that Joey was now standing at the door, bags packed ready to leave? Would he chase him, begging for him to come back. Did Joey want to stay even if it came to Seto begging?

Though Joey was tired of the pain, he had been in relationship with Seto for a year now; the first six were amazing and the last six were shit. Did he want to throw it all away? Of course not. He needed Seto. He loved the man with all his heart. He had shared everything with him as a trusted confidante. Gave him his virginity as a honest lover. He had never cheated on Seto or really believed that Seto had cheated on him. It was just that when they fought, things came out that really shouldn't have.

He gave a pitiful sigh. He should just take his shit upstairs.

As he turned away from the door, he looked up the top of the marble staircase seeing the brunet standing there.

"Going somewhere?" Seto asked.

"I was."

Seto made his way down the stairs and stopped as soon as he was directly in front of Joey.

"What changed your mind?" He asked.

"I realized…I rather put up with the pain than be without you."

Seto bit the inside of his bottom lip. As he stared Joey in the eye, he could see the vulnerability he saw when the male first came to him a year ago begging for an embrace because he had just go into a terrible fight with his father. He had loved Joey then, and he loved him now.

Why was it so hard for him to show it?

"Look…I'm sorry Joey. I'm sorry that you feel as though I don't love you, because I do. I'll make the time for us." He swallowed. "I'll try."

Joey released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew Seto was lying. Try his ass. He had been saying he would try for the past two months.

Then Joey realized, he didn't care. All the arguing for the past couple of days had been pointless.

He had loved Seto no matter what.

Both Seto's hand came around his neck as if he were going to choke the blonde, but then his thumbs caressed Joey's lips.

"Don't ever try to leave me again, Joey." Seto whispered.

Joey could hear the threatening undertone as if to say that if he were to ever try to leave Seto, he should expect the worse. It was sad that this was probably the most he would ever get from Seto to express how much the brunet loved him.

"I love you too Seto."


	2. Thank You

This is just a quick thank you for the reviews on Pain My Love. I'm swooning over here! :)

Nagareboshi-Lover-

Possessive Seto is so hot right?! I'm going to try and make more. You guys just sparked me to write more because for a minute I fell off the wagon.

Sweetmagic-

Definitely was only one-shot fun. I wouldn't know how to continue it. If I did, it probably would just come out completely wrong.

jj-

Thanx luv


End file.
